1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a band body used as a strap of a pouch, a cordless telephone, a camera, or a transistor radio, a shoulder strap for a shoulder bag, a wrist watch strap, or a securing belt such as a collar of a pet. Furthermore, a small band body of the invention can be used as a pull tab of a slide fastener slider.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as this kind of flat strap or belt used as the strap of the pouch, the cordless telephone, the camera, or the pull tab of the slide fastener slider, a plain and normal flat strap or belt formed by weaving means of plain weave or twill weave is mostly used. There is a flat cord or belt as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 8-205920 or Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 9-149811, the flat strap or belt being used by putting opposite ends of the double folded cord or belt together and securing the ends to a connecting end stop which has a vertical sectional shape of an angular U, so as to form a loop.
Because the strap body used as the strap of the pouch, the cordless telephone, the camera, or the pull tab of the slide fastener slider as described above is formed of a plain and simple weaving structure, the strap body is extremely flexible and liable to be deformed. The strap body is hard to hold and handle depending on the article, because the strap body is not rigid.
It is a main object of the invention to provide a length of band body comprising a combination of flexible resilient woven fabrics disposed at opposite longitudinal edge portions of the band body and a rigid resilient woven fabric disposed at a center portion of the band body. Thus, the band body has a proper degree of rigidity and desirable touch and appearance, and is easy to handle or use.
Another object of the invention is to provide a band body wherein the thick or thin, rigid, and flexible woven fabric is extremely easily formed of thermoplastic resin material at the center portion of the band body to give a proper degree of resilience to the band body. Thus, the resilience of the band body can be maintained for a long time.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a band body wherein the flexible resilient woven fabrics at the opposite longitudinal edge portions of the band body are thicker than the rigid resilient woven fabric at the center portion of the band body. Therefore, the band body has a desirable touch and appearance.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a band body wherein a desirable resilience is given to the band body by specifying a diameter of wire rods woven into the center portion of the band body.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a band body which is decoratively excellent and has a desirable appearance by specifying colors of wire rods woven as warp yarns into the center portion of the band body and monofilament used as weft yarn.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a band body which has a desirable touch and is suitable for a woven fabric with a large width by disposing the flexible resilient woven fabric similar to the fabrics at the opposite side edge portions in the rigid resilient woven fabric formed at the center portion of the band body.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a band body which is easy to hold and handle by forming an uneven face on a surface of the rigid flexible woven fabric at the center portion of the band body.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a band body which is decoratively beautiful and has a fluorescent or luminous function by applying fluorescent pigment or luminous pigment to inside of the pipe wire rods used in the rigid resilient woven fabric of the band body.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a band body which is decoratively beautiful and has a fluorescent or luminous function by mixing fluorescent pigment or luminous pigment into the monofilament used as weaving yarns of the band body.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a band body which comprises a combination of the flexible resilient woven fabrics and the rigid resilient woven fabric and which is used as a pull tab of a slide fastener slider, a strap to be held for carrying an article, a shoulder strap, or a securing belt.
To achieve the above objects, there is provided a band body including flexible resilient woven fabrics formed by weaving multifilaments as warp yarns into opposite longitudinal edge portions of the band body, and a rigid resilient woven fabric formed by weaving wire rods molded from thermoplastic resin as the warp yarns into a center portion of the band body.
Preferably, hollow pipe wire rods molded of thermoplastic resin are used as the wire rods as the warp yarns woven into the center portion of the band body to form the rigid resilient woven fabric.
Alternatively, monofilaments molded of thermoplastic resin are used as the wire rods as the warp yarns woven into the center portion of the band body to form the rigid resilient woven fabric.
Preferably, a thickness of each of the flexible resilient woven fabric formed at each of the opposite longitudinal edge portions of the band body is larger than a thickness of the rigid resilient woven fabric formed at the center portion of the band body.
Further preferably, a diameter of the wire rods woven into the rigid resilient woven fabric formed at the center portion of the band body is in a range of 0.5 to 2.0 mm and preferably in a range of 0.8 to 1.5 mm.
And preferably, the wire rods woven into the rigid resilient woven fabric formed at the center portion of the band body as the warp yarns and a monofilament woven into the band body as a weft yarn are respectively made of colorless transparent or translucent material.
Still preferably, the multifilaments which are the same as the warp yarns in the flexible resilient woven fabrics at the opposite longitudinal edge portions are woven as the warp yarns disposed in the rigid resilient woven fabric formed at the center portion of the band body so as to form a flexible resilient woven fabric.
Preferably, pipe wire rods woven into the rigid resilient woven fabric formed at the center portion of the band body as the warp yarns are pressed by the monofilament woven as the weft yarn into the band body so as to form an uneven face on a surface of the rigid resilient woven fabric.
And preferably, fluorescent pigment or luminous pigment is applied to an inside of the pipe wire rods or is mixed into the monofilaments woven into the rigid resilient woven fabric formed at the center portion of the band body as the warp yarns so as to have a fluorescent or luminous function.
Still preferably, the band body is used as a pull tab of a slide fastener slider or a strap to be held for carrying an article by claming and fixing end portions of the double folded band body by and to a connecting end stop having at an end thereof a connecting ring and having a vertical sectional shape of an angular U.
The band body is used as a shoulder strap of a shoulder bag or the like by mounting a connecting member for connecting the shoulder strap to an article to an end portion of the band body.
In another manner of usage, the band body is used as a securing belt such as a collar of a pet by mounting a buckle for securing the band body to end portions of the band body.